Becoming Okay
by mandam4700
Summary: Leah bumps into Niall Horan one day, and begins to fall madly in love with him. At the same time she needs to deal with family issues. How will she hold up through her complicated mess of a life?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Hey, Leah! Wait up?" screamed Josh. I just walked away and rolled my eyes. "I am fed up with him!" I told myself. "The dirty cheater." Hissed Chelsea as she walked up to me, handing me a hazelnut coffee with extra whipped cream and caramel. "You're the best, BFF," I joked. "What is it this time?" She asked a giving me a small shove towards the street. "C'mon! You know. Tomorrow's Friday..." I hinted. "Of course I'll drive you!" She exclaimed. She looked at me with mischief in her bright green eyes. Every Friday since I found Josh cheating on me we had gone to the mall and gone on a shopping spree. Thing is, we limit ourselves to fifty dollars. Who ever either gets the best stuff or picks up the best boy gets to pick the movie for the sleepover. It's always at her house. Always. This time though, she has a date with Collin, her new boyfriend. He seems amazing from what I've heard. So I let her skip this week and that's why I'm going alone. I might even break a few of our rules. Who knows?

Chelsea dropped me off at the mall the next day, at three thirty. "Have fun!" I yelled as she drove off. I walked through the big glass doors. The mall was like my second home. I signed as I put my headphones in. "Save You Tonight" was playing on my phone. I soon started walking to Sephora. I couldn't help it, I had to start singing.

_"Oh now you're at home and he don't call, cause he don't adore ya._

_To him you're just another doll, and I tried to warn ya._

_But all that you need has been right here, yeah, I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears._

_I I I, I wanna save ya, wanna save ya heart Toni- i- ight, he'll only break ya, leave ya torn apart ya-"_

_"I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be super human! I-i-i I wanna save ya save ya save ya, tonight."_

I whipped around, finding myself face to face with a blonde haired crystal blue eyed hottie. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No problem!" He replied in an amazingly beautiful Irish accent.

Could it actually be? "Niall?" Niall Horan?" I questioned excitedly.


	2. A Reminder And The Past

"Um, yeah. Wow. I'm sorry, but you can really sing. Wanna get a drink?" He asks.

"Man do I wish I could but I'm only eighteen. We can stop at my friends place..." I reply annoyed that I'm not two years older.

"Sure. Do you have a car?"

"Um, no." I reply disappointed.

" Relax, I have a car." He says as he smiles. "Follow me."

I follow him to a black Range Rover. "Nice car." I exclaim.

"Thanks!" He says as he opens the door for me. He's so nice, I think as I get in. When we are on the road, he turns on some Michael Buble. "Are you okay with this?" Niall asks.

"Ya I'm fine, it reminds me of when I was a kid." I say tearing up.

"Oh, ok." He mumbles.

When we pull up to Chelsea's house there isn't a car in the driveway so I get out my spare key.

"Is this your mansion-er-house.." Niall asks me as I open the massive front door.

"Uh, not exactly. Its my friends house, but she's technically my cousin, not really. Well, its a long story..." I answer nervously, hoping he won't ask.

"And I have plenty of time!" He replies sitting down at the glass kitchen table.

"Ok, sure. Let me just get some food. I'll be right back!" I shout from the mudroom. Once I got into the pantry, I pulled out a box of frozen pizza and some chicken nuggets. "Marcia! Please make these chicken nuggets and pizza! Thank you!" I screamed as I walked to the kitchen where Niall was sitting. Marcia is Chelsea's maid, butler person, and she does everything. I don't know what Chelsea and her family would do if Marcia had to leave.

"So, what about that story?" Niall asked curiously. I can't believe that I have to tell him.

"Okay, well, I don't have the best home, you know, like, well, um. Let me explain Chelsea first." I mumbled. How could I tell him? " Chelsea and I met in third grade. She had just moved here, and I had been here all my life. I showed her around town, and we became great friends. Her parents are amazing and they take care of me and my little sister and brother Lily and Marcus. We usually spend our nights here. Chelsea is always there for me, its amazing. We have been spending quite a few nights with Chelsea and her family for about four of five nights a week for the past three years. Last year they decided to give us a house key. That's why I have it. Kapish?" I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood. The whole time he had been listening carefully.

"But what about _your_ parents?" He asked.

I hesitated for a second, but I felt that I could trust him, even after knowing him for only a few hours. "Well, my dad is a drunk and he is not very nice when he is drunk. And well, my mom, she's difficult to understand. I think she is bipolar. Not really but she gets so stressed and then she yells at us, tells us that she doesn't need us wasting her money. Stuff like that. It really is complicated." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear before I break down. Niall looks up at me and hugs me. A nice comfortable hug, and it makes me feel a million times better. At that moment, Marcia comes in with the pizza and chicken. "Snack is served," she announces and then walks away.


	3. What To Do?

"Wow, you ate a lot." Niall says to me.

"Oh, sorry, bad habit.." I apologize. How embarrassing, why can't I just slow down sometimes? I wish I wasn't so hungry all the time.

"It's okay. I can't believe I actually said that. I mean, like I didn't!"

We both laugh. I almost started crying. After our snack, I show him Chelsea's house, and then we sit in the theater to watch a movie. Ya, her house is that big, it has its own movie theater.

"Oooh, she has _Inside_!" Niall excitedly yelped.

"Let's watch it!" I said as I put the disk in the Playstation. It was the scariest movie ever. I kept screaming, and grabbing Niall. Then Marcia kept coming in and asking us what the Hell was happening. It was kind of funny. Once she came in when the person was stabbing the lady in the stomach, and she just screamed and slammed the door. It was hilarious!

Later that night, we were eating baked potatoes, sushi, and lo mein, when we heard Chelsea come home.

"What's going on Leah-nator?" Chelsea questioned as she burst through the door with a giant smile.

"Hi, I'm Niall." Niall introduced himself.

"Niall? Like _the_ Niall? Like Niall from _One Direction? _Niall James Horan?"_  
_

"Yes...?"

"AHHHHH!" Chelsea screamed with the greatest joy ever. "Collin! COLLIN! Look who's in _my _kitchen! Look Collin! LOOK!"

"Eh, hi?" Collin awkwardly mumbled as he walked through the door.

"Cheeseburgers and Jelly Babies!"Niall yelped.

"Excuse me?" Collin asked.

"It was awkward. I kindof say 'Cheeseburgers and Jelly Babies' when it's awkward. Hehe," Replied Niall.

Everyone was just standing there, and it felt so weird so I interrupted the silence. "Anyone want some potatoes, sushi and lo mein?" We all walked to the table and I took a potato. I then sliced it in half, and then slit each half lengthwise and width wise. I took massive slabs of butter and put some on each half. I then ate the insides of the potato slathered in butter. After, I filled the skin with sour cream and ate that too.

"You sure do eat potatoes funny." Collin noticed.

"Uh, yeah..." I replied, embarrassed.

"Actually I think it's pretty cool, and it looks delicious. I'm going to try it!" Niall added wit ha giant grin. He then followed my exact steps. "I knew it would be delicious!" He exclaimed when he finished.

"Glad to hear that!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Let's all play some games! Then Marcia can bring us dessert!" Chelsea suggested as she got up. "Follow me."

When we got to her room, she opened her closet and got out some vodka and whiskey, along with some cards.

"What is that?" Collin asked as he pointed to the cards.

"They are her rated R truth or dare cards. She's very proud of them.." I answered. We all sat as Chelsea called for Marcia over the PA.

"Marcia, can you bring some pie, cannolis, cake, pudding, cookies, -"

"And MUFFINS!" Niall added.

"And Muffins," Chelsea told Marcia.

"Sure thing, Che-Che," Marcia replied.

Chelsea's cheeks turned bright red.

"How about some shots?" She asked, changing the subject.


End file.
